you are not alone
by DarkZala11
Summary: They were supposed to have been together.


A/N: outcome is quite different than expected(-^3^-) nyahahaha(evil laugh)

I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE….

it's a one shot so… RXR^.^

**You are not alone...**

**I am here with you...**

"Everyone is given a chance to love"

I was walking along one hall of our school, Gakuen Alice. "_It is indeed a Monday morning,"_ I said to myself. I saw students hurrying up for the flag ceremony, janitors cleaning up the corridors and teachers reprimanding their students to keep quiet for the Monday ritual. While here I am, Sakura Mikan, walking slowly towards nowhere.

I miss my friends. –Hotaru, Sumire, and Misaki. They were out on a vacation to Nagoya in celebration of Misaki's new student license. My father did not allow me to go out with them. My world seemed so empty without them. Perhaps, because they were the only ones who wanted to enter my world. I'm a nobody in school. I'm not a cheerleader every high school fantasizes to be and to be with. I'm not a nerd even. I'm just a typical high school girl, going in and out of the school with my friends-slash-neighbors. Ugh. I'll never survive high school without them. But it's the last year and all I could do is look forward to college where I can start my new life.

I looked behind me and saw how far I had walked. I actually didn't care. I'm not going anywhere, anyway. Then, I saw a garden full of flowers and sakura trees. I know, I've never seen this part of the school before. I sat on the grass and found my self humming to one familiar tune. What's this song? I don't know.

After a while, I heard a voice singing along the tune. It was angelic. I felt like I'm being serenade a guy who's deeply in love with me and I felt good. I tried to search where the voice was coming from. I saw him out of the corner of my eye while I was pretending that I wasn't looking. He was absolutely drop-dead gorgeous. He has a messy raven hair, deep crimson orbs, and a pale skin. I fell in "like" with him in an instant. I just can't help but stare at his pretty face.

I didn't notice that he's coming near me. "So, you like MJ, eh?" he said with a captivating smile as he sat beside me. I looked at him in amusement. "Michael Jackson, You are not alone?" he sang. "Oh, that's the song. I was trying to figure out what's the title," I said. "You mean, you don't even know the song? You're weird." he chuckled. "Yeah, I'm weird," I sighed and looked away.

He leaned against me and rested his head on my shoulder. His face only an inch away from mine. "And you're cute," he smirked as he pinched my nose. I usually got pissed off when someone pinches my nose but this ones different. I felt something inside of me. My heart beating faster than before and flutterbies, I mean, butterflies started to fly in my stomach.

"Where are your friends, Mikan?" he asked while he laid and rested his head now on my lap. I stared at him for a while. He knows my name. Someone in school knows who I am. "What's with the stare?" he laughed. "Well, I assume they are your friends. – the three girls you're with when you go home from school," he continued. My eyes widened and I felt my face turn red. Someone in school lays his eyes on me. He got up and looked at me in the eye. "Am I talking to someone? You are definitely not mute! I heard you talk a while ago. So… maybe you have mental illness," he shrugged. "Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. I'm not retard!" I exclaimed. "Ah.. Ah.. Ah.. okay," he said mimicking the way I spoke. I laughed after a while he laughed with me. We had been that way for three days, meeting at the same place every morning, talking and laughing until dawn. I had already forgotten that I had class to attend to and I've nearly forgotten my friends. But I knew they were having fun at Nagoya. I just can't wait to tell them everything I've experienced while they're away.

It's early in the morning. I'm so excited to see him today, again. Natsume – that's his name and it echoes in my head from time to time. Is this what they call LOVE?

I waited for hours but he showed neither sign nor a shadow. I felt like crying but my tear ducts won't shed off any water. I sat down along the grass in the shade of the biggest Sakura tree. I recalled every minute I spent with him. Everything was fun. Every time he made me blush tomato red. Then, I began to wonder why I felt so cold whenever he's near me. I don't know if it's all because I'm so infatuated on him but goosebumps kept pooping in my arm whenever he's around. I also recall that one time, I smelled an unfamiliar fragrance the first time we met. Could he be?? NO! No, he can't.

I tried to walk around to erase the idea that clouded up my mind. It's cracking up my nerves. He can't be. He can't be…

I sat on the bleachers when two girls, one with blonde hair and the other with emerald hair, sat beside me while reading a school news paper. Their faces were undefined. They seemed to be so.. so.. devastated. I heard the other girl saying, "Oh My! Why Natsume!?" NATSUME. NATSUME. NATSUME. Those were the only things that entered my mind. What happened to him?! What the hell happened to him!?!?! I continued my eavesdropping and learned that Natsume had a terrible accident last week. LAST WEEK? How could that be? He was with me yesterday, the other day, and the day before that. Could he be? Could he be DEAD?

I waited until the girls stood up from the bleachers. They left the news letter so I took it with me. I folded it into half and slid it in my pocket. I would need it when I confront Natsume.

It was the break of the day when I went back to our meeting place. Again, I sat on the grass and curled my knees up to my chin when all of the sudden, I heard one familiar voice singing. "You are not alone, I am here with you. Though we're far apart, you're always in my heart." It was Natsume walking towards me. He offered me his hand and helped me to get up.

"Sorry, I'm late." he cried. "No, it's okay," I replied and gave him a little squirt. " I just thought that you have to know the truth all by yourself," he said looking away at me. The truth, Oh MY… He really is… "Hush. I already know it," I said to him calmly. "I'm very sorry, I should've told you earlier but.." he said. "No but's, it's okay. I really understand." I looked into his eyes and smiled. It was then when he pulled me and gently pressed his lips against mine. I can't explain what I felt. I just closed my eyes and let the angelic choir sang in my head. "I love you," Natsume said and then he left. How could he do that? Confess that he loves me and just leave me like that.

I remembered the newsletter. It was still in my pocket. I took it and read the article the girls were reading earlier. "Hyuuga Natsume, suffered cerebral concussion, reason why he's still in coma." COMA! Natsume's just in coma! I started to hear the angelic choir again-Hallelujah.

With a smile on my face, I browsed through the pages of the pieces of paper and saw a photo of a familiar wrecked car. The car was familiar. I've seen it before. The caption says," Senior High School students Hotaru Imai, Sumire Shouda, Misaki Harada and Mikan Sakura died in a car accident in XXX road, Nagoya." My tongue stayed glue into the floor of my mouth. I can't speak and a memory just hit me. Yes, I was with my friends in that car. My dad didn't allow me but I still went out with them. And the song—that song—"You are not alone" the song playing when our car bumped against the ten-wheeler truck.

Could I be?? NO! No, I can't.

But… No buts

I'M DEAD.

"Have you ever loved someone that is so close? Close enough that all you could do is grab their hands but all you could say is.. I almost had it. ALMOST."

A/N: heheehe

comment nman po…


End file.
